


A Dip with the Dalish

by dies_dandles



Series: The Adventures of Mikael Cousland [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Mikael ponders about his feeling towards Zevran.Zevran is also getting some confusing signals from his heart.Ends in having a little fun in the river.





	

“Wynne, would you mind taking Drakon back to the camp. I want to talk to Zev.”

Wynne glanced back at the assassin, who was keeping up the rear, as usual. The elf looked thoughtful, as he swirled his daggers in his hands. He had been quiet ever since they had left the ruin after the werewolves-turned-human had left.

“Don’t take too long”, Wynne said, with a little smile on her lips.

Mikael thought that maybe the old mage was coming around about their relationship. The man frowned, but was it a relationship, really. Wasn’t it just sex? He knew what he felt was more than just friendship, but he had no idea what Zevran had in mind. He cared about, no, loved, the lithe elf, but didn’t want to chase him away by talking of love. For now, he was content with what they had, but there would have to be a talk at some point.

“Zev?” he called and the elf caught him up.

Wynne was walking away with Drakon, they were already almost out of earshot.

“Shouldn’t we catch up?” Zevran asked, gesturing towards the two, he made to follow them.

Mikael took hold of his wrist and pulled him close. “You’ve been very quiet. I wanted to talk to you.”

Zevran avoided his eyes, but didn’t pull away. He rested his head on Mikael’s shoulder, his blonde hair curtaining his face.

“I have. I was thinking”, Zevran finally said.

“What about?”

“It would have been easier just to let the werewolves kill everyone, yet you –”

“Wasn’t an option. I could easily enough avoid it, so I did”, Mikael answered, placing his hands on the elf’s shoulders.

Zevran looked up at him, indescribable look on his face; warmth, disbelief, care. Then he laughed. “You are unbelievable, you know this, yes?”

Mikael smiled. “You’re not the first to notice.”

“Ass.”

“Let’s get back to the Dalish, we need to apologise for the loss of their Keeper”, Mikael smiled down at the elf, and holding his hand, led the way back to the aravels.

The sun was already setting when the two men reached the camp. Wynne was talking to the young First, who looked like she had cried.

“Saves us the trouble of telling her”, Mikael sighed, “Now to apologise.”

After the apologies, the Dalish offered the troop a place to stay for the night, and as it was already late, and there was no way to reach a campable area before they needed to sleep, Mikael made the decision to stay for the night.

*

“Good decision”, Zevran purred, slipping onto Mikael’s lap by the fire.

They were sitting down listening to the Dalish storyteller. Leliana was engrossed in the story. Morrigan was as unreadable as ever, but remained close. Wynne was talking to Sten a little way away. Mikael had no idea where Shale had gotten to, but Drakon was sleeping by his feet as usual.

Zevran was exactly where Mikael wanted him. Up close and physical. The man wound his arms around the narrow waist and held him close. He had noticed Zevran was acting more open, and maybe a bit friskier among the other elves. 

The First had been eyeing the blonde elf, and now she was glaring daggers at Mikael.

“Uh oh”, the man, smirked, nuzzling Zevran’s ear, “I think I might have competition for your attention for tonight.”

Zevran hummed pleasurably, and glanced at the woman. “No, you really don’t.”

Mikael laughed. “Good to know.”

The fire and the stories dwindled down, and some of the Dalish started retreating into their aravels and tents. Some of the younger ones started singing in low voices, Leliana joined them to learn new songs. Mikael got up, Zevran still in his arms.

“Where are we going?” the elf purred, putting his arms around Mikael’s neck.

“Hm, the tent seems too stuffy on a night like this”, he answered, smirking, “I’m thinking we need a bath.”

Zevran laughed delightedly, and wrinkled his nose. “I imagine we do stink a little”, he twisted in Mikael’s arms, “Want me to wash your back?”

Mikael hummed, and made his way to the little river on the edge of the camp. He set Zevran down and started undressing the elf. Smiling gently, Zevran, too, started unbuckling Mikael’s clothes.

“So beautiful”, Mikael hummed, pulling Zevran’s tunic off while the elf stepped out of his tights, and trailing a finger down the narrower chest.

The elf blinked slowly, and smiled. “Is there something wrong?” he asked, cocking his head to one side.

“No, why?”

“You are very – what is the word? – touchy?”

“Clingy maybe? Do you want me to stop?” Mikael smiled and stepped closer to the elf, not touching.

Zevran looked up at him expectantly, but the man didn’t lean down to kiss him. Mikael put his hands behind his back and smirked down at the elf, raising an eyebrow.

“So”, he hummed, “Want me to touch or not?”

Zevran smiled mischievously, his eyes twinkling. He stepped closer to the tall man, his chest almost touching Mikael’s. “Yes, I want you to touch me”, he purred, and quickly stepped back and into the water.

Was he really shy, or just playing coy? Mikael wondered quickly shedding his own clothes and following the elf into the cold water.

“Oh, Maker”, he gasps as the water washes over his waist, “It’s freezing.”

Zevran shudders a little too, but still stood still when Mikael made his way to him.

“Moving water”, the elf chirped, “it is a bit colder.”

Mikael scooped the elf in his arms again and made his way back to the bank, choosing a sheltered bit where the current wasn’t too strong, and there were places to sit on. He sat down on an underwater rock, pulling Zevran on his lap.

Mikael reached up to kiss the elf. Zevran answered by slipping his fingers into Mikael’s thick, black hair, and fisting his hands near the scalp. He pulled the man’s head back, breaking the kiss, and smiled down at him.

“So that’s what you were planning?” he purred, shifting so that he was straddling Mikael.

“Was it that obvious?”

Zevran laughed low in his throat. Mikael reached to kiss his neck, but the elf pulled his head back, earning a gasp from the man.

Mikael looked at him, his eyes wide, lips apart. A narrow smile played on Zevran’s lips, as he leaned down to whisper into the man’s flushed ear.

“Let us try something new tonight, yes?” he blows into the ear.

Mikael hummed and pressed closer to the tanned body. “Whatever you want, Zev.” He wanted to say ‘love’, but was worried how the other man would react.

Zevran purred, and nibbled on Mikael’s earlobe, and slid his lips down to the man’s neck, biting a small mark beneath his ear. Mikael hissed, but couldn’t move his head, because Zevran still had his hair in his grip.

“Hands on my ass”, Zevran purred, and Mikael obliged, kneading the muscles gently.

Zevran kissed the man hard, and hummed into the kiss. He was rolling his hips against Mikael’s lap, making the man’s cock slip deftly between the elf’s bum cheeks. Laughing at the feeling, and detangled one hand from the dark locks. Mikael saw him reach behind himself, but was quickly distracted by the elf’s warm lips on his own. Zevran peppered his lips and cheeks with quick little kisses, and soon Mikael felt the elf setting himself down on his dick.

“Impatient, are we?” he gasped at the elf, smiling up at him.

“You’ve been seducing me all evening, with those looks and those little touches. Do not try to deny it, cariño”, Zevran purred, adjusting the angle of his hips, and starting to move.

Soon the only sounds in the night was the lapping of the water, Zevran’s small gasps and quiet moans, and Mikael’s heavy breathing.

“You’re being quiet today”, Mikael gasped, once the elf slumped against him, spent and panting. He kissed Zevran’s forehead gently.

“Mm”, Zevran mumbled, “Didn’t want to wake the whole camp.”

Mikael laughed breathlessly, “Hasn’t stopped you before.”

“Bigger camp this time”, the elf said sleepily and kissed Mikael on the side of his mouth.

Mikael laughed again. “True enough.” He looked at his lover’s face closer. “Let’s get to the tent, you’re turning blue.”

Laughing, the two men dressed and made their way to the tent Mikael had put up earlier that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Cariño is Spanish for dear or darling.
> 
> Next up will be Orzammar, and the boys will be utilising the rope Zevran suggested.
> 
> Not much else to say, please like and leave a comment. <3  
> You can also find me on Tumblr: http://shiokishuji.tumblr.com/


End file.
